Blood and Feathers
by Leda Star
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert woke up with a backache and went to bed with wings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries plot or characters. This fanfic is set when Jeremy is still in the dark about vampire's and stuff but Katherine is free. Enjoy.

**Chapter One**

Jeremy Gilbert was in pain. The agony emitting from his back was so intense it chased him from his bed and onto the floor of the kitchen.

"Oh God!" He cried arching against the tiles.

Once again the teen tried to reach for the phone on the kitchen counter but another wave slammed him back down. Hot tears streamed down his face as he rolled onto his stomach. "Somebody help me!"

No one came. No one was in the house. Elena was out with Stefan and aunt Jenna had gone on a road trip with her friend. Jeremy was all alone with only the pain to keep him company. His sobs were so hard he couldn't breath. He would've given his soul to make it stop. If he thought the pain couldn't get any worse he was wrong as yet another wave hit him and didn't stop. Jeremy screamed and screamed as the pain shook his body.

"MOM!" He roared a sickening ripping sound accompanying the plea.

And then it stopped. Stings radiated from his shoulders but the intensity was gone. Jeremy sighed in relief, closing his eyes as he let his head rest against the cool floor. He laid there for a few moments before standing up.

"Whoa!" He cried clutching the table to keep from toppling backwards. For some strange reason he felt very unbalanced and found himself stumbling with every step he took. The boy was worried that the pain had done something to him when he caught himself in the hallway mirror and what he saw had him freezing in shock.

Sprouting from between his shoulder blades were wings. The feathers looked soft and delicate and were pearl grey caked in dry blood. As the boy gawked at them the left one twitched and stretched out a little before tucking close to his back. The ex-addict did anything a normal person would do when they found themselves with wings. He fainted.

On an island cradled by the ocean exist a castle made out of gleaming marble and stone. In the castle is a hall sheathed in ebony and swathed in darkness. At the end of the hall a man sat in a golden thrown so still one would think he was a statue. Suddenly the man's eyes snapped open and a great breath heaved into his chest.

His firm mouth lifted in a grin that was down right wicked.

"Hello brother."

_Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries plot or characters. This fanfic is set when Jeremy is still in the dark about vampire's and stuff but Katherine is free. Enjoy.

**Chapter Two**

"_Okay, Jeremy when you open your eyes there wont be any wings sticking from your back. You'll go upstairs take a shower get dress and go to school." _

Reassured by his thinking Jeremy slowly opened his eyes. And gave a cry of anguish. The wings were still there, shimmering in the morning light.

"This! Can't! Be! HAPPENING!" He cried gripping his hair. "Kids don't sprout wings! Well, maybe in the movies. But I don't see a camera so this is not a movie!"

He groaned as he turned to examine the-his-wings. The appendages twitched, as if they were waving to him. A groan mixed with a roar ripped through his lips and Jeremy dashed to the kitchen. He stumbled to the counter-for the wings threw off his balances like no bodies business-and grabbed the phone. He was about to punch in nine, one, one when something occurred to him.

"What are you going to tell 'em Jeremy? 'Hello was having a back ache so bad it made me envy the dead and when it stopped I had wings?'. They'll put me in the nut house for sure! Or worse, in one of those secret government labs!"

Images of him strapped to a metal table while men in lab coats poked and prodded him caused him to drop the phone as if it were a snake.

"W-well you can still go take a shower." The teen said trembling. Numb from shock he went up the stairs and into the bathroom.

He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the luke warm spray. Jeremy washed his body at least twenty times before he brought the cloth to his wings. The blood washed off easier then he thought and actually felt kinda good.

"Jeremy I'm home!" Elena called.

At the sound of his sisters voice the rag dropped from Jeremy's hand and his heart rate kicked up.

"Hey Jeremy where are you?" Stefan asked.

"Up stairs." Jeremy answered kicking himself as soon as the words left his mouth.

"_I can't let them see me like this!" _He thought panicked. He jumped out of the shower and yanked on the bath robe, his wings shifting beneath the fabric. Then he darted down the hall, his hand closing around his door knob just as Elena came to the top of the stairs.

"What's up?"

"Nothing!" Jeremy yelled spinning around so his back was against the door.

Elena gave him a questioning look as she took in her brothers worried expression. "Is something wrong?"

"What? Of course not. Why'd you ask that?" He said laughing nervously.

Elena crossed her arms. "I don't." She said approaching the boy. "Maybe it's the 'God please don't let her find out.' Look on your face."

Jeremy gulped, his hands fumbled with the door as his sister drew closer.

"Jeremy?"

"Really El it's fine." Finally his sweaty palms were able to twist the knob. He pushed it open and darted inside, slamming it in Elena's shocked face.

"Jeremy open this door!" She demanded banging on the wood.

Jeremy locked it. "Elena I swear I'm fine. I'll meet you at school."

Elena was so silent the teen feared she could hear the erratic beating of his heart.

Elena sighed. "Alright. But if I don't see you at lunch you're in big trouble."

"Okay."

Elena sighed again and went downstairs where Stefan stood waiting.

"I….hope he's okay." She said.

Stefan put a hand on her shoulder. "He hasn't relapsed. I don't smell any drugs in the house."

"You're right. Anyway he said he'd meet up at school so lets go."

Stefan nodded and opened the door for his girlfriend. But as he was closing it a scent wafted into his nostrils that gave him pause. But as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

"Stefan?" Elena called near the car.

"Coming." And the young vampire closed the door.

_Like my fics? Then take a peak at my twilight story To Love Under The Red Moon._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries plot or characters. This fanfic is set when Jeremy is still in the dark about vampire's and stuff but Katherine is free. Enjoy.

**Chapter Three**

Jeremy checked himself over once more. After he heard Elena leave he contemplated whether to make good on his promise and go to school. After realizing the consequences outweighed the rewards he went about hiding his wings. The appendages tucked neatly against his back but just incase he took a roll of bandages and tied them loosely. Next he put of his looses shirt and jacket to hide the lumps.

"Okay time to go." He sighed putting on his back pack.

He yelped as it bumped against his wings, causing them to flutter uncomfortably. So he hung it off one shoulder and dashed off to school. All the while the twisted voice of paranoia whispered into his head, making the teen feel like every motorist and pedestrian that passed him knew. Jeremy was so relieved that when he finally got to school. It was gym so he darted to his locker and got his stuff.

"Gilbert you're late." Mr. Crowley, the gym teacher, scolded as he waked into the gym.

"Got a slip." Jeremy said.

Mr. Crowley waved it away. "Just go into the gym and change into your short. You're a shirt today."

Jeremy's heart sunk. He completely forgot they were doing basketball this semester. Even if the teen was wearing a shirt he knew that someone pressing against his back was bound to feel something.

"I-I can't."

"And why not?" The gym teacher asked skeptically.

"Uh, uh, uh., because last night I uh, fell and….bruised my ribs."

An eyebrow winged up. "You bruised your ribs."

"Yeah! I even have the bandages to prove it." He said rolling up his shirt a little to show the bandages.

Jeremy almost melted when Mr. Crowley said, "Alright, you can sit out and go to the nurse to make sure those ribs are just bruised."

"Thanks sir." Jeremy sighed bolting out of the gym. Of course he didn't go to the nurse but to the old bleachers outside the cafeteria where he could be alone. "What am I going to do?"

**I'm sorry for the long update but had a lot of things to do next chapter might take long too.**


	4. An

Dear fans of this fan fiction

After thinking it over I have decided to stop writing. I apologize to those who have come to like it but I just don't know where to take it but if you do I give you my full permission to adopt it.

Yours truly

Leda star


End file.
